Foolish God
by Sigery97
Summary: Sequel to Submissive God.Life has been peaceful.But that is about to end with the rise of tenebris Deus, the opposite of gods.It seems Ichigo is the main target of their success.And Kuro's boyfriend seems to be closely tied with the enemy. YAOI MPREG
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Kuro kissed the younger male in his arms' head softly. "Love ya" he purred.

"I got to go home…" the blushing submissive growled.

"…Really? I was hoping to bring ya home with me…my family would love to meet ya" Kuro pouted.

A soft laugh from the younger. "I'm supposed to be the cute one" he scolded.

Kuro grinned. "Dominants can be just as cute as submissives" the oranget purred, nuzzling his boyfriend's lightly paled neck.

A squeak and smack to Kuro's head later, the younger male scowled at his boyfriend. "No…this is a public place asshole" he snarled, his light blue ears flatten against his snowy hair and his fluffy similarly blue tail swishing back and forth.

"Awww" Kuro pouted.

"Look. I have to go home right now…I will try to come meet your family really soon."

"mkay…do I at least get a 'goodbye, love ya' kiss?" Kuro asked, pursing his lips.

The younger sighed, strolling over to his dominant. They shared a quick kiss. "I love you Kuro" the snow haired one blushed.

"Love ya too my vanilla" Kuro purred, nuzzling his lover's cheek before letting the submissive go.

Kuro watched his lover race away, following the sky blue and white till it disappeared down the street. He already missed his love, his Aibou even though less than a minute had pasted. The oranget sighed, turning and running home to his loving family.

As soon as Kuro stepped through the front door, he was ambushed by his half-sisters, Inu and Ino. Both of them had silverly white hair and matching grins from their 'mother'. Inu, the male had golden eyes like his father while Ino, the female had light blue eyes from her 'mother'. They were 2 and beyond curious, both loving their 'Nii-san', Kuro.

Kuro didn't bother stopping them, pretending to be surprised before faking his death. The giggling toddlers playfully beat on him. "Save Nii-san" Mai called from the kitchen, racing to Kuro's rescues with Kon close behind.

Kuro peeked his eyes open to see Mai and Kon tickling the twins. Kuro smiled, sitting up. "Good job my apprentices" he teased. "You captured the enemy" he added as he took Ino and Inu from his siblings.

Kon and Mai both giggled, following Kuro into the living room. Kuro quickly built a cage like figure out of the pillows from the couch before putting the twins inside. "You have been imprisoned." He said, giving an evil laugh.

Inu giggled, pushing down one of the 'walls'. Kuro gasped dramatically. "How did you break my ultimate prison, it was supposed to be indestructible." He wailed.

"Because we replaced the prison with pillows…because we are traitors" Kon stated.

Kuro noticed Mai had disappeared. "But why?" Kuro asked.

"Because you are evil and we don't like evil people" Kon huffed.

"That's right…now get the evil man my attack hounds" Mai called. The giggling blue haired 5 year old was hanging on Shiro's back, pointing at Kuro.

Gin raced after the fleeing Kuro. The pair rampaged around the house. Kuro raced into the kitchen. "I need back-up" he called, putting Ichigo between him and Gin.

Gin tried to grab Kuro but Ichigo smacked Gin in the head with a pan. "Enough, Kuro got away in his private plane" Ichigo growled.

"Aww…okay" Gin pouted.

"We will get him next time" Shiro grinned, in the doorway. Mai was still on his back and he had a twin on each leg. Kon stood at his side with a wide grin. "True" Gin purred.

"When is Grimm-daddy going to be home?" Kon asked.

"About now" Kuro said, as the front door opened and the promised man came in.

Grimmjow came straight to the kitchen, stole Mai from Shiro and kissed Ichigo softly. "Hey blueberry," Kuro greeted before he left the room.

When the oranget came back, in his arms was a small 1 year old with tangerine orange hair and sky colored eyes. "Had Taiyou been crying?" Ichigo panicked.

"No, he woke up a minute ago though" Kuro replied, walking over to the fridge. He got out some cut up vegetables and plopped Taiyou in his high chair before starting to feed the happy child.

Ichigo sighed. Kuro had pretty stolen his second born child. The oranget nuzzled his husband before returning to the dinner he was cooking. Gin and Shiro took Inu, Ino, and Kon to the living room to watch TV. Grimmjow and Mai followed a moment later, leaving Ichigo, Kuro, and Taiyou in the kitchen.

Most of the household wasn't aware that the peaceful days were over. Only 2 people knew, one of them couldn't even talk yet.

* * *

><p>Kumo walked into his home, slipping his shoes and coat off. He placed his shoes next to the door and hung his coat on the rack. "I'm home" he called, listening for the echoing footsteps that would alert him to his father's presence.<p>

"You are late" a booming growl came.

"I'm sorry father…it will not happen again" Kumo stated, bowing in his father's direction.

"It better not…now come, we have things to talk about" the boom came, a hand roughly grabbing Kumo's thin, pale arm and dragging him down the hall.

"A-about what father?" Kumo asked after clearing his throat.

"The destruction of those stupid, selfish, overconfident bastards gods" Kumo's father growled.

Kumo shivered at the coldness and anger locked in that even tone. "Yes father" he nodded.

"Good boy…you are so eager to help our cause…you can't wait to be just like your old man, right?" the voice of his father purred.

Kumo wanted to scream no and run, but he knew that wouldn't work. "Yes father" he repeated.

"That's my boy" purred the tenebris Deus, Kumo's father.

**This is the first chapter of the sequel to Submissive God.**

**This story's main plot is about the tenebris Deus and Gods...but it will have a few subplots as well, one being about Kuro and his relationships as well as his dealing with what will happen, another about Kumo and his life. **

**Kuro: Something bad's gonna happen to me**

**Me: Duh**

**Kuro: ...Fine, just don't hurt my family**

**Me: We will talk about that**

**Yoru: When am I coming in**

**Me: Probably the next chapter**

**Yoru: Why not, THIS chapter**

**Me: Cuz my eyes and hands hurt and I'm tired...ask me again tomorrow**

**Yoru: Fine**

**Me: Please review ^^ Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2: Peacekeeper

Kumo walked into his home, slipping his shoes and coat off. He placed his shoes next to the door and hung his coat on the rack. "I'm home" he called, listening for the echoing footsteps that would alert him to his father's presence.

"You are late" a booming growl came.

"I'm sorry father…it will not happen again" Kumo stated, bowing in his father's direction.

"It better not…now come, we have things to talk about" the boom came, a hand roughly grabbing Kumo's thin, pale arm and dragging him down the hall.

"A-about what father?" Kumo asked after clearing his throat.

"The destruction of those stupid, selfish, overconfident bastards gods" Kumo's father growled.

Kumo shivered at the coldness and anger locked in that even tone. "Yes father" he nodded.

"Good boy…you are so eager to help our cause…you can't wait to be just like your old man, right?" the voice of his father purred.

Kumo wanted to scream no and run, but he knew that wouldn't work. "Yes father" he repeated.

"That's my boy" purred the tenebris Deus, Kumo's father.

Kuro was up first, as normal. He made lunches for everyone to take with them before starting breakfast. Inu and Ino came rushing into the kitchen, grabbing Kuro's legs. "Nii-san…what are you making? Can we help?" the twins cried, grinning and giggling like idiots.

"Breakfast…and you can help by waking up the rest of the family" Kuro purred, prying them off with his strong tail.

The twins giggled and raced out of the kitchen to go wake up the rest of the family.

Kuro sighed, turning and going back to his cooking. Those two had so much energy. It was a moment later when Kon and Mai cam stumbling in. Kuro left his food for a second to help the tired kids to the table.

Soon everyone was awake and at the table, Kuro serviced breakfast. He had made eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, sausages, pancakes, and some cereal. He gave the adults some piping hot coffee while the kids got some warm, not burning hot, hot chocolate, not counting Taiyou who got some milk.

Kuro skillfully feed the stubborn child as well as eating himself. Grimmjow was feeding the half-asleep Ichigo and Gin was half-molesting Shiro at the table as he didn't eat anything only drank his coffee. Kuro silently asked Kon to stop the horny male. Kon kicked Gin hard with his growing long legs. Kuro smiled at the 11 year old boy.

Finally everyone was leaving. Ichigo was heading to his job at the preschool, taking Kon and Mai with him to drop off at school. Grimmjow had left a little earlier for his modeling job. Shiro and Gin were kissing their children goodbye. Shiro had to get to his classes; he was learning to be a doctor. Gin was headed to the department store he worked at. Kuro had work in about an hour. He would drop the twins and Taiyou off at daycare and go to work soon.

Kuro was getting Inu and Ino dressed, in the matching outfits they had demanded. Taiyou was half-asleep again in the baby pouch Kuro had placed him in.

After dressing the twins, Kuro gathered their stuff as well as a few things for the baby. Suddenly his phone rung loudly, awaking Taiyou from his half-sleeping state. Kuro picked it up, shuffling the twins out the door. "Hello?" the oranget asked.

"Hey Kuro…do you have work today" a voice asked.

"Yeah, in about an hour...why, something happen Yoru?" Kuro asked.

"It has to do with the tenebris Deus" Yoru sighed.

"I will be over as soon as I drop the kids off at daycare" Kuro stated, shuffling the twins a bit faster.

"Mkay…see you then" Yoru chirped, hanging up.

Kuro sighed, knocking roughly on Yoru's door. He shifted Taiyou in his arms. The baby had thrown a fit when he tried to leave him at daycare so Kuro bought him to the 'meeting'. The door opened and a smirk appeared over the 4'6 male's face. The smaller male had mostly white hair but he had 2 pieces of hair hanging over his face, the left was blue while the right was orange. He also had light, sky blue eyes and a lot of times had a grin on his face.

"Come on in…Kuro…Taiyou" Yoru chirped, turning and walking into his small apartment. The place was a mess, as normal littered with books and paper.

"What about the tenebris Deus" Kuro asked, trying to do a one arm arm-cross. Yoru stole Taiyou from Kuro. "They are pretty much done rising now…they are ready to spill blood" Yoru sighed, plopping down on the paper covered couch. Taiyou gurgled and patted his forehead with one hand. Yoru rolled his eyes and kissed the baby's forehead. Taiyou squealed and clapped his hands.

Kuro sat down on the couch, squeaking after sitting on something. Kuro scowled at Yoru. "First clean the place up…I'm tired of sitting on your old, moldy food…second can you tell me where the tenebris Deus are so I can send them back to the pits" Kuro growled the first part but went to more of a begging tone on the second.

"I am too busy for cleaning…and no…I can't" Yoru sighed.

"Why the hell no" Kuro snapped.

"I'm already overstepping the boundary rules by telling this much…I'm supposed to be the neutral peacekeeper but I am siding with the gods" Yoru sighed.

Kuro deflated from his anger, flopping onto the couch, thankfully not landing on more food. "Peacekeepers my ass…you guys don't do anything to help anyone…people will die, hell humans are gonna die during this war and your stupid council doesn't give a rat's ass about it." Kuro growled.

"Sorry…Kuro, you may be my best friend but I need this job" Yoru sighed.

"I know I know…if you don't keep it, you will turn back to a human, age, and die" Kuro sighed.

Yoru sighed. Taiyou pursed his lips, patting Yoru's chest comfortingly. "If you want, I know some vampires…I mean you already like the taste of blood so why not?" Kuro teased.

"No thanks" Yoru snorted.

Kuro pursed his lips. "Awww, come on night-night…you barely go outside during the day anyway" Kuro pressed.

"I will kick you out" Yoru warned.

"Fine fine…so is there anything you can tell me about the tenebris Deus" Kuro asked.

"They have been busy…you should see the number of kids they got as well as demigods they turned bad." Yoru sighed.

Kuro groaned. "…we need to tell the gods" Kuro sighed.

"They will ask the peacekeepers about it and I get in trouble…and no you aren't turning me into a vampire" Yoru hissed.

"…I can try biting you" Kuro suggested.

"KURO" Yoru snarled.

"Fine, sorry" Kuro sighed. The oranget checked his phone. "Crap, I got to be at work in 5 minutes" Kuro yelped.

"Go, I can drop Taiyou off at daycare" Yoru commanded.

"Thanks night-night" Kuro grinned before racing away.

Yoru sighed, glancing at Taiyou. "Your brother's such an idiot" he snorted. Taiyou giggled. "But he's my best friend" Yoru chuckled. The baby pouted. "And you" Yoru corrected himself. Taiyou's pout disappeared and he giggled, clapping his hands. Yoru laughed. "Actions speaks louder than words…especially with you" Yoru laughed.

**And Yoru has been welcomed...in case anyone is wondering, yes Yoru is a GrimmIchiShiro child...but like Kuro (who's a ShiroIchi) isn't technially their kid in the story...but unlike Kuro, he isn't adopted into their family**

**And yes Taiyou is a child genius...if he could talk he would be in at least middle school by now xD Okay maybe not that far, but he is very smart and has a certain ability that makes Kuro proud**

**I like Yoru's role in the story...it's fun**

**Kuro: Who else gets to be a peacekeeper? What do you guys think, please comment and tell us who you think should be them**

**Yoru: And tell us who you think should be children of the tenebris Deus...Sigery already has a few picked out**

**Me: Two are from Submissive God**

**Anyway please review ^^ Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

Kumo lay in his bed. He ran his fingers over the soft fur of the giant stuffed puppy Kuro had won for him at a fair a few months back. The white haired male sighed, rolling over in his bed onto his stomach. Kuro had work most of the day so Kumo couldn't go see him.

"Kumo-chan" a voice called. Kumo groaned, he didn't want to talk to _her_ right now, she was much too cheerful and it made him sick to his stomach. Only Kuro was allowed to be _that _cheerful. Kumo pulled his plushy hot pink comforter over his head and curled up under it with his giant stuffed puppy.

The door flew open and Kumo could hear the sing song voice of his 'cousin' coming to wake him up.

Kuro flatten his ears, screwing his eyes shut. "Kumo-chan, wake up" the female called, grabbing Kumo's comforter. Kumo growled softly, tightening his grip on the blanket and keeping it as close to him as he could.

His cousin seemed to have let go so he loosened his hold, only to have his blanket ripped away. He squeaked at the sudden burst of cool air. He was only dressed in a black tanktop and light red boxers. "Morning Kumo-chan" Kumo's cousin, Senna chirped. Senna had dark purple hair, large amber eyes that sparkled with delight and amusement, and a warm, childish smile.

Kumo sighed. "Morning Senna" he murmured as he got up from his bed, knowing his cousin wouldn't let him sleep anymore. He started to the closet, taking his puppy with him. He tripped over his discarded, bunched up comforter and went crashing to the floor with a yelp.

Senna gasped, racing over to help the young male up. But before she touched him, Kumo snapped at her. "Don't touch me…just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm useless, I can take care of myself"

Senna flinched and Kumo immediately felt a bit bad. He hadn't meant to snap, he just didn't want pity. The neko sighed, getting up. "Sorry…I will be down in a few" he stated before going to his closet to change.

He could feel worry radiating off of Senna, but he ignored it.

Kumo trotted downstairs and into the dining room, his puppy had been left on his bed in his room. He had changed into black skinny jeans and a baggy pink hoodie. Hidden under the sleeve on his right wrist was a bracelet with two small cat charms, one was black and the other was white, a heart charm with the words "For my love, all I ask for is your happiness", given to him by his very loving and very protective boyfriend.

Senna was at the table, talking excitedly to an annoyed Ulquiorra. Kumo sighed, sitting down at the table. "Hey Ulquiorra" Kumo interrupted Senna. The female pouted.

"Yes?" the black haired male asked.

"Father and the others in a meeting?"

"Yes…they should be done soon" Ulquiorra replied.

Kumo nodded, sighing softly. "Any idea what the plan is?" Kumo asked.

"I believe they are planning on kidnapping one of the gods…or someone equally important" Ulquiorra stated.

"Ah" Kumo nodded, eyes downcast.

"_Kumo" a voice growled._

_Kumo jerked his head up, his fluffy tail twitching nervously. "Y-yes F-fa-father" he asked._

"_Useless…I ask you to do a simple thing and you can't even do that" the dark redish brown haired male snarled, fisting Kumo's snow colored hair as he lifted the child a few feet from the ground. Kumo cried out in pain, struggling to break his father's grip. "You are nothing, useless…" came the low growl before a hard fist met Kumo's mouth._

_Kumo was dropped roughly and hands and feet assaulted his small, fragile body. He was a child of evil yet he was so small, so soft, so fragile, so innocent, so pure. He was the opposite of evil, therefore useless to his family. Kumo yelled and screamed as he was attacked, tears flowing down his face._

"_Useless little bitch, you are nothing, NOTHING but a piece of shit, you are a stupid wimp, a bitch" insults flew at Kumo, causing the child to cry harder._

Kumo blinked. He didn't know what had bought that memory back to him. He was nothing like the weak 5 year old he had been. He was much stronger, tougher, different. He retained some of his purity and innocence but he was mostly different and better to his father.

Ichigo was cooking dinner, he was worried. Normally Kuro would be home by now or at least called. The kids had asked Ichigo about where Kuro was a few times already.

He heard Grimmjow come in. The motherly instincts in Ichigo were screaming now, if Grimmjow was home then that meant Kuro was over 2 hour late. Kuro was only supposed to be working the afternoon and should have been home hours ago, that is if he hadn't gone out for something. But he would have called if he wasn't going to be home on time, right?

Grimmjow came into the kitchen, giving Ichigo a quick peck on the lips. "You okay, you seem a bit…stressed?" the bluenet asked.

"Kuro hasn't come home yet and I'm worried" the oranget whimpered, his mind racing with possibilities of what could have happened, most of them a bit dark.

"Kuro can take care of himself fine Ichi, don't worry too much about him" Grimmjow soothed, hugging his 'wife' close to his chest.

_Ichigo had been walking home, Gin had already picked up the kids and was at home with them. Shiro had offered Ichigo a ride home as he was going to be leaving school soon but Ichigo had declined, wanting to walk through the cool weather._

_Ichigo was walking down the street, the calm atmosphere making him feel calm and relaxed and tired. The oranget yawned slightly. Through half-closed eyes he could see two figures walking towards him. One of them was smiling a smile that reminded him of Aizen while the other looked monotone. He knew he had seen the monotone one before, but he couldn't remember where. Both the men walked closer and closer to him and he didn't move, he didn't feel like it._

_Abruptly, Ichigo was broken from his trance by someone yelling his name. The oranget turned to look at a very happy looking demigod racing up to him with 2 children and a slightly annoyed vampire following behind. "Hey Renji" Ichigo smiled, hugging his friend._

"_We have seen each other in forever" Renji groaned, grinning at his friend._

_Ichigo glanced at the twins, both of them were scowling at Ichigo with wine colored eyes through their matching black as raven bangs. "Hey Aki, Uki" Ichigo greeted, waving his hand at them._

"_Hi auntie Ichigo" Uki greeted while Aki just waved a hand. Both the girls were pretty healthy though Uki was deaf and Aki was mute but otherwise in perfect health._

"_Hey Byakuya" Ichigo chirped._

"_Hello Ichigo…it's nice to see you after so long" Byakuya gave a small smile._

"_Only like a month, we should really have a play group or dinner together though some time, it would be fun" Ichigo chirped._

_Renji grinned. "That would be fun" the red head agreed._

_Ichigo took a quick glance to where those people had been but they were just gone._

Ichigo wondered who those people were. Maybe they saw Kuro and took him, thinking he was Ichigo or something because had been really close to taking him. Ichigo's mind was racing, screaming, but his outer appearance was calm and collected, tricking his family into believing he was really fine. The only one who seemed to know his true chaos was Taiyou who had been crying non-stop since he woke up just woke up a bit ago, shortly after dinner.

Kuro walked through the alleys; coat zipped close to his body. He was walking home. He had stopped at Yoru's place to try and get some answers out of the peacekeeper after work but got nothing. He had ended up staying over for a while and only now was heading home. He walked quickly and quietly. He knew he should call his mom and apologize for probably causing a good amount of worry but he would be home in a few minutes and he would feel better doing it in person.

Then Kuro stopped, seeing a flash of white around the corner. Kumo? Kuro's face curled into a confused look but then he followed the white. He stopped for a moment in the middle of an abandoned street, surprised to find the white gone. Suddenly he felt a dark pressuring power pressing on him, Kuro gasped as he fell to the hard street.

The dark power spread through his body. He saw a flash of white in front of him. "Kumo?" he gasped, looking at his shocked boyfriend. His eyes fluttered closed.

"You know him Kumo?" a voice asked as Kuro faded from consciousness.

Kumo was a bit hesitance on answering but did so anyway. "No I don't father"

Kuro frowned slightly before letting himself slip into the strong pulling darkness.

**First off, Ulquiorra WAS in Submissive god...he was sorta of mention in the prologue and talked in the first chapter...so that's one...who's the other from Submissive God, I am planning on telling you next chapter...well actually he's gonna tell you next chapter**

**Second Senna seemed like a good addition to the tenebris Deus...and there are more children/allies for the tenebris Deus, just only Kumo, Ulquiorra, and Senna live with the head tenebris Deus, Ulquiorra and Kumo's father who I'm calling Father till I think of a better name**

**Next point, Kuro HAS been captured by the tenebris Deus and Kumo happened to be helping with that**

**Also, the Tenebris Deus are probably gonna try to take someone else, who do you think it was be**

**Kuro: That's obvious**

**Me: One is...some others aren't**

**Oh and please don't hate me for Aki and Uki ^^;**

**Kuro: Kumo's blind, Aki's mute, and Uki's deaf...what's next?**

**Me: I don't know ^^;**

**Kuro: *huffs* Please review or I will kill you all**

**Me: He's in a bad mood**

**Kuro: Well one of my best friends is sick and the other is suffering from emotional stress, so yeah I'm in a bad mood**

**Me: I'm fine, my stress is gone**

**Kuro: And the writer's block?**

**Me: Sort of gone ^^; Hey I wrote this didn't I?**

**Kuro: You wrote most of it before the writer's block struck**

**Me: Just shut it Kuro and people please review, if you don't I will be very sad and might fall into depression and then you will never get another update again**


	4. Chapter 4: Gin's a What?

Ichigo was awake and making breakfast, worried. Kuro still hadn't come home. The oranget was putting on a strong smiling front, but he was on the inside burning with worry.

Ichigo was at breakfast with his family. Ichigo was going to be staying home today with Inu, Ino, and Taiyou since he didn't have work today. The preschool was taking most of the kids on a field trip today and he was given the day off since they had plenty of others teachers to take the kids.

Taiyou was refusing to eat. The baby had already bitten Grimmjow but didn't bit his mother, just shoved the spoon of food away. Ichigo sighed, setting the spoon down, giving up.

A loud knocking at the door interrupted the quiet meal. Ichigo was instantly on his feet and heading to the door. It was much too early for anyone but Kuro to be coming to the door. Kuro had a key but maybe he lost it or something. Ichigo's mind was rushing as he rushed to the door. Kuro wasn't at the door.

Instead there was a 4'6 male with mostly white hair but he had 2 pieces of hair hanging over his face, the left was blue while the right was orange. He also had light, sky blue eyes and a small, innocent smile. "Umm…who are you?" Ichigo asked politely.

Shiro got up from the table, going to Ichigo and the small male. "Oh hello Yoru…Kuro's not here" Shiro started.

"I already know that" Yoru replied.

"…Why you here then?" Shiro asked.

"To try and explain and help" Yoru replied. "If you would like at least" he added.

Shiro and Ichigo moved aside to let Yoru in. Yoru came in and was tackled to the floor by the psycho twins. "Night, night, night, night, night" they chanted over and over.

"…Really? Is that the only nickname you people can come up with" Yoru asked.

"Quiet evil witch" Inu squeaked, scowling. Yoru's eye twitched.

"You will not taint our family's weak minds" Ino added. Yoru's other eye started to twitch as well.

"…Kuro told you I was a witch, didn't he" Yoru sighed as he sat up, picking up the twins by their shirts. "Table, now" he growled as he set them down.

The twins giggled and raced to sit on Gin's lap. Yoru got up again, sighing. "Who are you?" Grimmjow asked as he tried to feed Taiyou.

"Yoru, Kuro's friend" the white haired male started as Shiro and Ichigo sat back down at the table. Yoru took the extra seat. "And before I start, I have to ask…does anyone know what a Tenebris Deus is?" Yoru asked.

Taiyou raised his hand. "Someone who can speak?" Yoru corrected. Taiyou pouted, but put his hand down.

"I do" Gin finally sighed.

"Would you explain then please" Yoru asked.

"A Tenebris Deus is the opposite, darker version of the gods and it's Latin for dark god. Long ago, about when the planet was born, the tenebris Deus went to war with the gods and lose miserably. The tenebris Deus were sent to the depths of Hell where they gained a new nickname, the sinners as they were originally only 7 of them. And for every god there is a tenebris Deus of equal power." Gin explained.

"Excellent, you touched all the bases I had hoped" Yoru purred. "Anyway…about 30 years ago the tenebris Deus started to rise and escape from Hell. They have been planning a better chance at winning this war. They have been recruiting and very busy with building an army as well as destroying the gods a bit by trying to kill the heart" Yoru explained.

"The heart?" Shiro asked.

"The heart of the gods" Yoru stated.

"…I don't get it? What do you mean by the heart of the gods?" Shiro pressed.

"Ichigo…without him the gods have nothing that they want to commonly protect…Ichigo is the glue that binds them…he keeps the gods from waging a war against themselves" Yoru sighed.

Ichigo looked very surprised with his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open. "How have they tried to kill Ichigo" Grimmjow growled.

"By pushing you and him together…the law and such…the tenebris Deus hadn't counted on you being a demigod" Yoru replied. Grimmjow blinked and nodded. "…or their agent falling in love and abandoning his post" Yoru added, glancing at Gin who shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait Gin's a bad guy?" Shiro asked.

"WAS a bad guy" Yoru corrected.

"I was never a bad guy" Gin snapped.

"You were born to a tenebris Deus and a human, you ran away when you were 6 after witnessing your mother's murder by your father's hand only to be found again when you were about 15 and forced to work for a few years till you finally escaped into your mate's open arms…sound right?" Yoru asked.

Gin nodded. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Magic, physic abilities, call it what you wish" Yoru replied.

"You read his mind?" Grimmjow asked.

Yoru nodded. "But the only creatures that can do that beside a god is a-" Ichigo started.

"Peacekeeper" Yoru finished.

"All the peacekeepers died years and years ago" Shiro yelled.

"What's a peacekeeper?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's a human that gains god-like abilities" Ichigo responded.

"They keep the gods from destroying the humans and vice verse…but since the two have been at peace, they haven't been needed for a long time" Shiro added.

"I'm a peacekeeper, okay? Can we get back on the subject of Kuro or does he not matter anymore?" Yoru yelled.

"Continue then Yoru" Ichigo asked.

"The tenebris Deus took Kuro, I don-" Yoru was interrupted.

"Why would they take Kuro?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know the exact motivation, it could because he's your son so he could be used a bait to draw you out, it could because he can fight well and if they can threaten him enough he will fight for them, it could because he knows a good amount of the strengths of weakness of the Gods…I don't know for sure" Yoru explained.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"…I don't know" Yoru stated.

* * *

><p>Kumo had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when he was called downstairs by his half-brother. Ulquiorra dragged him down to the cells, talking about an order from father and stuff.<p>

Kumo almost bumped into his brother when the older black haired male stopped. Kumo could feel the disgust and pity rolling off of the older.

Ulquiorra let his face curl up in disgust at the tore up, bloody, broken, naked body.

Cuts, bruises, and blood splattered the male chained to the wall's legs, one of the legs being twisted at an odd angle. Ulquiorra avoided looking at the bloody mess mixing with a white liquid around the panting male's thighs. A broken, half skin tail lay limp at the side of the male. Green eyes trailed up the heavily bleeding stomach and chest area, knowing there were probably a few broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung. One of the arms was obviously broken by the way it hung and the other was littered with cuts, bruises, and scratches as well as a broken wrist and probably a few broken fingers. Both of the wrists had heavy cuts from the chains. The throat was lightly cut at, enough to make breathing hard but not enough to kill the male.

Ulquiorra stepped a little closer to examine the face. A busted up lip that was spilt open and heavily bleeding out with a few teeth missing, a broken nose, a long scratch over the right eye that made it impossible to open and probably left the poor male blind in that eye. Many cuts and bruises also littered the face. A soft whimper made the black haired male look at the dazed, pleading golden left eye that was clouded with exhaustion and pain.

Ulquiorra pursed his lips, dropping the head gently. He went on to examine the half blood covered orange hair with a few bumps from being thrown around and probably a concussion for the poor oranget. One of the ears had skinned of its fur and some of the skin while the other had the tip sliced off.

The black haired male was sick to his stomach and was tempted to throw up his breakfast. He was a bit jealous of Kumo's ignorance and lack of sight. "Kumo, please get to healing this male" Ulquiorra commanded.

Kumo nodded and walked over to the Neko, kneeling down. Ulquiorra quickly left the room to get some medicine, bandages, and clothes for the wounded victim.

When Ulquiorra came back, he was surprised to find Kumo licking the other, now purring Neko's wounds. The black haired male knew Kumo, unlike most Nekos had healing properties in his tongue but he also knew Kumo hated to use his tongue that because he hated the taste of blood and the fact that he was licking someone else's body.

Ulquiorra smiled softly. He didn't need to be told, this was the Neko, the man that made his little brother, his broken brother, Kumo start to smile again. The black haired male left the items near Kumo and the other Neko he didn't know the name of yet before leaving the room.

**Yayz for cute ending =D**

**Anyway, I was going to write the whole rape scene but Kuro made this really sad and cute face...I gave in and rewrote it...I still infered it still and to make up for that cuddles time xD Okay it was licking but we all know it turns into cuddling later...that's just how it rolls**

**I also just recently learned the term for a character like Kumo...he's an Tsundere (Japanese slang for one who is not nice and gets pissed off easily on the outside, but deep in the inside, is nice, caring, and gentle at all costs to the main character) though so far in this story all you have seen is his dere-side...in another story he happens to be in but hadn't actually shown himself yet in, he's showing his Tsun-side xD**

**Fun fun times**

**Please Review/ask questions/etc/etc**


	5. Chapter 5: Really Bad Father

A few days had come and pasted. Ichigo was at home with Grimmjow, both of them having taken the day off. Yoru had gone back to his apartment to try and find where the tenebris Deus hid with Kuro. Taiyou ended up going with the young peacekeeper since he had similar powers to Yoru's and could help find the oranget Neko they were seeking for. Kon and Mai were at school. Gin, Shiro, and their twin children were going to the grocery store.

They had just gotten the groceries they needed and were now walking home. It was a fairly slow day, the streets nearly empty.

Suddenly Shiro was pulled away from his family when a flash of white, light blue, and pink knocked him back. Gin's eyes opened as he gulped slightly.

Holding Shiro to the street was a Neko with messy snow white hair, slightly paled skin, and sky blue ears and fluffy tail. Gin didn't need to see the other's eyes to know that the Neko was on his killer drug. It was a drug Father had developed to try and destroy his son's innocence, purity, kindness, anything that made him seem weak. "SHIRO, KEEP AWAY FROM HIM" the silver haired male yelled as Ino and Inu huddled next to their mother.

Shiro successfully threw the Neko off him. The Neko landed on his hands and flipped back to a crouch, growling and swishing his tail, agitated. Shiro tried to side-step the Neko, but his motions were followed by the growling beast.

Then the beast lunged at the albino. Shiro sent ice at it, successfully making the Neko change course. Shiro tried to attack again but the Neko was quicker, leaping on him and biting his shoulder, trying to harm the nerve hidden beneath the skin and muscle.

Shiro yelped in pain. He tried to throw the aggressive being from his body but the Neko held fast, digging its claws deep in the pale white skin. Shiro started to freeze his body but the cold didn't seem to bother the still growling Neko.

The Neko released Shiro's shoulder, swing around the albino's body and pinning the target. Claws raked down Shiro's neck and teeth dug into Shiro's throat for a killing bite. The albino yelled, eyes screwing closed as he tried to ignore the burning pain.

Gin would have rushed to save his lover but while Shiro was distracted in battle, Gin had been captured by Father and the twins were being held by Ulquiorra. "Good boy Kumo…when you finish up…get rid of the body and come home" Father stated as he ejected Gin with a drug to put the silver haired male to sleep. Then Father turned and the group disappeared in a shadowy cover.

Shiro opened his eyes, sucking in his breath at seeing the odd eyes of his attacker. The irises were pure white, the pupils didn't exist and the surrounding area was a blood red.

The Neko, Kumo's grip lessen on Shiro's throat before it released all together. The Neko slid away from Shiro, panting heavily. Shiro watched as the blood red color in Kumo's eyes faded to an ashy color.

The Neko stood shakily, his panting continuing. "Go" he growled. "Get away before I decide to kill you" the Neko snapped before he started to limp away, which eventually evened out to walking and then running. Shiro just watched in shock, the pain and shock numbing his whole system.

* * *

><p>Gin was taken to a cell and chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles. The silver haired male was panting, just having reawakened. He scanned the dark room for his children, only to find them gone. He watched Ulquiorra leave the room.<p>

Gin heard a jiggling noise. The silver haired male looked over at the oranget Neko chained with only a collar and leash that was stretching and sitting up. Kuro opened his left golden eye. "Hey Gin" he stated.

Gin could make out a long, deep scratch over Kuro's right eye that was mostly hidden by his shaggy hair and the fact that Kuro's tail was bent out of shape. He also noticed Kuro's bleeding lip, lightly blood soaked clothing, and the trickles of blood from the collar digging into Kuro's neck. "You look a bit beat up" Gin stated.

The Neko shrugged. "I heard them talking about you being a traitor but how they might make Inu and Ino into soldiers" Kuro stated.

Gin's eyes widen and he jerked on his chains. "What? They can't do that to them…they are only 2" Gin panicked. Then he remembered what happened when Kumo was 2, and he had no doubt Inu and Ino could have a similar faith.

_Kumo had only been 2 when he was forced to take a drug that made him crave the need to kill and made him extremely aggressive. Not only that but he was forced to murder his mother. Then his father made sure Kumo knew he had been the one who made him kill his own mother._

_Father had been disappointed that Kumo didn't attack him like he had thought the snow haired child would, as well as furious that the boy was so weak, so pure, and so innocent. It made him sick and enraged._

_Father had attacked his own son, slicing the 2 year olds' eyes. He didn't care as his son screamed and cried. He made sure the eyes would be useless, those eyes that had showed his son's weakness, his purity, his innocence, his emotions. Then Father left Kumo bleeding and going blind on the floor._

_Thankfully Kumo was found by one of the other Tenebris Deus and given medical care or the Neko would have died, he actually nearly died and was very lucky to have lived. But sadly his eyes were past saving and he was blinded because of his unstable father who wanted the strongest, most deadly warriors. Something Kumo wasn't really as he was a healer not a killer._

Ichigo was treating the claw marks and bite marks on his older twin's body. Shiro had just finished his story and Ichigo's top teeth were digging into his bottom lip. Grimmjow was trying to comfort his husband but Ichigo barely noticed.

The oranget was scared and nervous. He had tried to talk to the other Gods but they either were missing or refused to speak with him since they were 'busy'. Ichigo whimpered and started to cry, all that had happened, recently or distant memories came crashing to his fore-mind. Ichigo burrowed his head into Grimmjow's chest, crying and crying.

He wanted the peace back. He wanted the ignorance back. He wanted the pain to go away. He wanted this to just be a dream. But it wasn't. It was a war. And the oranget knew the real pain hadn't even come yet. The real war hadn't started. Not yet.

**Cliffy? Does this count as one?**

**Oh and damn Father is a horrible father, poor Kumo *feels like someone is glaring at me...slowly turns around to find Kuro glaring furiously at me...bolts away***

**Kuro: FUCKING BITCH, DON'T HURT MY FUCKING MATE YOU BITCH *chases me***

**Yoru: ...Grimmjow...Shiro...go restrain Kuro from killing Sigery...thanks**

**Kumo: Well that was an...odd chapter for me**

**Ichigo: Why am I a whiny bitch?**

**Yoru: Mom...you are a whiny bitch sometimes...but when we get to the fighting you make them toast ^^**

**Kumo: ...Guys...Sigery's giving off evil waves**

**Me: I have some really good ideas**

**Kuro: *chained to the wall* Me too...first being to kill Sigery...second is some for the story**

**Me: ^^; Switch those...anyway please review**

**Kumo: She's mostly done with the next chapter...some fun twists...so review and you will get it soon**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightly Pleasures

Kumo was sitting at the bar, head resting in his arms on the counter. Ulquiorra was next to him, sitting with him in a comfortable silence. To their side was their 'cousins'. Senna was giggling with Hiyori and Lisa. Mashiro was whining to her older twin, Kensei. Love and Rose were laughing and joking drunkenly. Hachi was quietly just watching his siblings. Szayel was discussing things with Mayuri. Starrk was asleep, holding a drink in his hand. Harribel was rubbing Nel's back as the busty teal haired woman moaning, the alcohol in her system making her loopy and uncomfortable. Luppi was gossiping with Menoly, Loly, and Cirucci. Arturo sat alone, probably in deep thought as he tried to ignore the 'commoners'.

Kumo was just glad that most of them didn't live with him. Not all of them were here, but a good portion of them were. The Neko sighed. "Kumo…you want something to drink" a voice asked.

Kumo didn't lift his head, ears twitching slightly. "Sure Gus…something soft please" Kumo replied.

"Coming right up kitty-cat" the bartender teased. Kumo growled at the nickname but didn't move.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are we here?" Shiro asked, trying to follow the small multiple color haired 11 year old.<p>

"This place's neutral territory…it's a common place for demigods, the children of the tenebris Deus as well as many other creatures…this is an excellent place to find information…and people" Yoru replied, expertly weaving through the crowd.

Shiro blinked, following the young peacekeeper. "Yoru" a voice called. The small male stopped for a second. A large, tall male with hair highlighted in a rainbow of colors and deep blue eyes and lightly tanned skin ran up to the pair. "Whatcha doing here? It normally takes Kuro throwing you over his shoulder with you kicking and screaming to get you out of that tiny messy apartment of yours" the rainbow haired male snorted.

"There's normally nothing of interest to me…this does interest me" Yoru replied.

"Then I will assume this has to do with the debt you own to Kuro…or something Kuro asked you to do at least" the other snorted.

"You assume too much, Niji" Yoru snorted.

"Well I am not the child genius orphan peacekeeper I am?" Niji stated.

Yoru rolled his eyes. "Children of the tenebris Deus in the back…no fights in my establishment or I end ya…permanently" the rainbow haired male stated with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you Niji" Yoru nodded, walking around the male, dragging Shiro after him.

"Who was that?" Shiro asked.

"Yamamoto's kid…Niji, this is his club, Nightly Pleasures…and he doesn't like fighting but he's pretty nice and helpful" Yoru explained as they walked to the back of the bar.

"Oh look a little peacekeeper…playing servant to a god…how low and stupid" a voice sneered.

"Oh look 4 little bitches gossiping about untrue shit…love the drunken idiots of a night club" Yoru snapped back.

Shiro couldn't help but be surprised. All he had seen was Yoru being very polite and sweet and intelligent. "Oh no you did not just say that little bitch" a black haired girl, in a very sluttish outfit snapped.

"Oh yes I did" Yoru snarled.

"Woah woah woah…Yoru no fights" a male with light blonde hair and light brown skin and red eyes raced over to them.

"No physical fights…mental bitch fights, approved and hoped for" Yoru replied.

"Yoru" the blonde male started.

"Fine fine Gus…I will leave the drunken slutty bitches alone" Yoru replied.

"Thank you…if you are looking for Kumo, he went to a back room with Ulquiorra to hide from his crazy family…the one Kuro normally uses when he's getting ready for performs" Gus added before jogging off to the bar again.

"Performs?" Shiro asked.

"Kuro wanted to make a bit extra cash…he makes a bit by singing and playing guitar" Yoru explained as he walked to a large black door.

"And who's Kumo?" Shiro asked, remembering the name from earlier, when he was attacked.

"Kuro's boyfriend…who happens to be a tenebris Deus' son…which Kuro didn't learn until about a month ago."

"Oh"

Yoru walked through the door, and into the room. Kumo was sitting on the couch. "I'm NEVER trusting Gus again" he groaned.

"…I am pretty sure he gave you a soft drink…he just err add something else" Ulquiorra sighed.

Shiro was a bit surprised to see his attacker laying on the couch, groaning like that and yelling but he didn't show it.

"Ulquiorra…I might be blind but I'm not stupid" Kumo growled, lifting his head to glare at Ulquiorra.

"Kumo" Yoru stated.

Kumo jerked up, almost falling off the couch. "…Oh hello Yoru" the Neko stated.

"Catnip?" Yoru asked. The Neko nodded, groaning in pain. "Before I ask anything else…how badly were you beaten for letting Shiro live?" Yoru asked.

Kumo stiffed. Shiro was very surprised, he had told everyone he was beaten up and Gin along with the twins were took but he didn't say anything about who attacked him at all. "Not that badly" Kumo stated.

"…Liar" Yoru responded. Kumo opened his mouth to defend himself. "Anyway, how is Kuro…Gin and his kids" Yoru asked.

"Kuro has a few physically wounds but is otherwise fine…Gin…well I don't know how he was before but he seems fine…and the kids…well they are better off than most of the kids that happen to live there" Kumo replied.

"Good" Yoru replied. Then Yoru suddenly smacked Ulquiorra and the black haired male fell to the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Kumo squeaked.

"Kuro already assumed something was gonna happen to him…I was told to help his family as much as I could as well as track you down and take you along…hostage but also a guest" Yoru explained.

"That's just like him" Kumo muttered. "So why did you knock out Ulquiorra?" the blind male asked.

"Effect…he will get in less trouble if he was overpowered…and they know he wouldn't just let us take you away" Yoru replied.

"I s-" Kumo started. Then he quickly got up from the couch, racing to the bathroom. Shiro and Yoru both crunched their faces in distaste from hearing Kumo throwing up in the other room. "Alcohol and catnip…they don't mix…unless your Kuro"

"DO NOT BRING THAT UP" Kumo yelled before continuing to throw up some more.

"What happened?" Shiro murmured to Yoru.

"Let's just say it involved poles, ropes, fishnet clothing, and some lube" Yoru stated.

Shiro whistled lowly. "Wow"

"Yeah…I kicked their asses…since they did that in my apartment" Yoru growled.

"…Why do you have a pole in your apartment?" Shiro asked.

"I like the fireman poles so I have one that goes from my bedroom to my living room" Yoru snapped.

Shiro snorted.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was at home with Grimmjow and the kids. Kon and Mai were watching TV with Grimmjow. Ichigo was trying to put Taiyou to bed. A loud, panicked knock at the door made Grimmjow sigh and get up from the couch. He walked over to the door and opened it to a panicking Renji.<p>

"Rukia was found dead" the red head yelled.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, shocked. He and the midget were really good friends but Rukia was one of Ichigo's close friends.

"She's dead?" Ichigo asked, almost whispering. Grimmjow didn't even need to turn to know Ichigo's beautiful eyes were watering with misery and fear and so many other emotions. "Rukia is dead?" the oranget whimpered as Grimmjow quickly pulled him into a tight, loving hug.

**Rukia's dead? Oh no...sorry I had to kill someone off...I'm sorry Rukia but it was for the best**

**Also Yoru...really? You have to have a pole in your house**

**BTW Niji means Rainbow xD Poor Yamamoto, his son's name is rainbow**

**Anyway Kuro's not mad at me for once *cheers***

**Oh yeah Review plz ^^ Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Kuro's Boyfriend

Shiro, Yoru, and Kumo came into the room. Shiro saw Ichigo crying, quickly rushing to comfort the oranget. Kumo stood behind Yoru, nervous. He wasn't normally this nervous unless he knew he had done something wrong and he was in the presence of his Father. Then again he was meeting his boyfriend's family, and he happened to the son of their worst enemy. Plus there was the fact he helped get Gin and the twins into the tenebris Deus' clutches which Shiro knew and could easily tell the rest of the family.

"What happened Ichi?" Shiro asked, running his fingers through the orange locks of his twin. Grimmjow was holding his 'wife', rubbing the upset male's back.

"R-rukia's dead" Ichigo sniffed.

"What? How? When?" Shiro asked.

"Rukia died…she disappeared last night and then Renji and Byakuya found her dead in an alley across town earlier today" Ichigo sniffed, tears staining his face.

Shiro pulled Ichigo close for a hug. The oranget gladly returned the hug, burrowing his face into the albino's shoulder.

"…Is Rukia a vampire?" Kumo murmured to Yoru.

"Yeah" Yoru nodded.

Now Kumo knew who Menoly and Loly were bragging about killing when they said "Vampire bitch". "Shi…did you and Yoru learn anything?" Ichigo asked, eyes down.

"And who's the Neko?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Kumo who was standing behind Yoru though being taller made him seeable.

"Yeah we learned a bit…and this is Kumo" Yoru replied.

"Hello Kumo…are you another friend of Kuro's?" Ichigo asked, curiosity making him sit up a bit in Shiro's arms.

"Sort of…I'm his boyfriend" Kumo replied, fidgeting with his hoodie sleeve.

"How long have you two dated?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhh about a year and a half…or so" Kumo replied.

"…Kuro never bought you home to meet us" Ichigo stated, hurt that he was finally meeting his son's boyfriend and his son wasn't even here.

"…Well if I meet his family then it would be only excepted he meet mine…and I don't exactly have a heavenly family like him…I have more of a hellfully family" Kumo explained.

Yoru made a low snorting noise. Kumo glared at Yoru for a moment before turning his attention back to Ichigo and the others. "Well you are meeting us now" Ichigo stated.

"Yeah…Kuro just met my family very recently" the Neko replied.

"Oh well that's nice…he was polite to them right?" Ichigo asked.

"…Not exactly" Kumo started. Ichigo started to look disappointed in his son. "At first, but he was very nice after he realized they were my parents" Kumo added, lying through his teeth.

"Good" Ichigo nodded.

"So Yoru…Shiro…what did you guys learn?" Grimmjow changed the subject.

"We know where Kuro is and I'm at the moment working out some security issues…we should hopefully have him out in the next day or two." Yoru replied. Ichigo nodded. "Don't worry" Yoru stated.

_The black haired vampire walked quietly through the alley. Her dark purple eyes scanned around her. She was heading home from the club she had been at. She had this sinking feeling she was being followed. But she didn't see anyone or anything. Her vampire senses were on high alert, her sharpen fangs digging into her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers._

_A flash of movement behind her made Rukia freeze. "Why hello little bloodsucker" a voice purred. Rukia gawked at the blonde woman, short pixie cut like haircut with green eyes dressed in a red miniskirt, a white, sleeveless half shirt with her medium sized breasts half spilling out or not being tugged into the shirt, black high heeled knee height boots laced with thick, heavy cord, and fish netted gloves to the elbows._

_She knew this woman hadn't spoken. She looked behind her. She saw a black haired woman, her hair in one ponytail brushing past her shoulders and starting down the back, blood red eyes shined in the dark alley; she had an evil half smirk half grin on her face. This woman was dressed in a black miniskirt, a jean vest that didn't cover much of her breasts, white boots similar to her companion's boots._

"_Who are you two" Rukia asked._

_They both laughed. "Doesn't matter bloodsucker" the black haired one sneered._

_Rukia gritted her teeth. Stupid bitches. Suddenly both of the women jumped at Rukia. The vampire didn't have any time to react. It didn't take long for Rukia to be dead as the women laughed at the dead, bloody, bruised, cut up body._

Father glared at the Neko in front of him. "What did you say" he growled.

"No" Kuro repeated.

The oranget suddenly cried out when a hand slapped him across his cheek. "You will listen to me" the dark redish brown haired male snarled.

"Fuck you…I said no and I mean it" Kuro snapped.

"…Such a stupid race…I have no use for such disobedient creatures" Father stated.

"Fine, kill me then" Kuro responded.

"In due time" the Tenebris Deus smirked. Then Kuro squeaked when he was stabbed in the arm with a very sharp, thin needle. Kuro's left eye widen and he gulped. He had issues with needles. He suddenly felt a sharp, burning pain in his arm, spreading throughout his body. He started to scream as the burning increased.

Father smirked, turning away from the screaming Neko. He walked towards the traitor that was chained to another wall. "Gin" he smirked.

Gin wasn't looking at Father, he was staring at the screaming Neko as the oranget tugged at his leash and curled into a tight ball. Gin could see a small amount of tears running down Kuro's cheeks as the burning sensation grew more. "Gin…look at me" Father growled.

Gin scowled. "What…Father" Gin snapped. The word 'Father' leaving a horrible taste on his tongue, like poison.

"Look and listen to me…these maybe your final days…actually they _will_ be yours" Father purred.

"Really? How do you plan to kill me then?" Gin snorted.

Father didn't get a chance to answer before a blur jumped on him, snarling and growling enough to make a seed out of fear jump from his heart to his throat.

**Okay the whole flashback to Rukia's death...it was kind of pointless but I didn't want to make this any short than it already was...and I didn't want to continue the actual plot cuz I have it very speific broken up**

**I am working on chapter 9 at the moment, just finished chapter 8 like 5 minutes ago and I think I got my plan to like chapter 11 though I could tweak that easily**

**Anyway Kumo and Yoru didn't mention Kumo's father on purpose**

**Shiro: I was forced to keep it a secret**

**And who do you think attacked Father**

**Review plz**


	8. Chapter 8: She's a Lady

Everyone was asleep expect for Yoru and Kumo. Yoru was on his laptop, typing in something. "Kumo…could you repeat the passwords" Yoru asked.

Kumo repeated a code of numbers and letters. Yoru grinned when the computer clicked and Yoru had access to all the information he needed. He had maps, plans, bios, passwords, almost everything he could have hoped for. "You get in?" Kumo asked.

"Yeah" Yoru nodded.

"Get what you wanted?" Kumo asked.

"More than that" Yoru replied.

"So we will be saving Kuro and Gin…" Kumo questioned.

"Tomorrow" Yoru stated. "Well technically today since it's past midnight" Yoru added, glancing at the clock.

"We should get some sleep then" Kumo stated.

"True" Yoru snorted.

Father kicked his attacker away. Then he scrambled to his feet. He blinked at the crouched and snarling Kuro. Red surrounded his golden iris. His claws were sharp and digging into the concrete floor. His lips were curled into a snarl, teeth sharp and ready to bite for a kill. Half a broken chain hung from his neck. The Neko launched himself at Father, barely missing as the tenebris Deus ducked.

Kuro rebounded off the wall and at Father, claws out. Father raised a hand and smacked Kuro to the floor. Kuro went down, yowling when he smacked against the floor.

Father took this time to escape out of the basement. Kuro tried to follow but slammed into the closed door. The Neko roared and started to smash himself against the metal door furiously and over and over.

Gin watched but didn't say anything in fear Kuro would turn on him. Kuro hit the door a few more times before growing bored and pained by the hardness of the stupid door. The oranget turned, golden eye scanning the room and landing on Gin.

The silver haired male sucked in his breath, eyes open wide. Kuro started hopping down the stairs and stalking toward Gin. Kuro was looking over his 'prey', looking for anything he could be attacked with.

The Neko was a few yards away when suddenly he leaped. Gin screwed his eyes shut, trying not to think of Kuro tearing him apart. He knew what Father had injected into Kuro's system.

The more human male was confused when he didn't feel pain. He opened his eyes when he heard a jiggling of a chain. Gin's jaw dropped when he saw Kuro wasn't attacking him but biting through the chains. Kuro was growling and snarling as he bit down, released, bit down, released, bit down, over and over. The chain was slowly chipping and breaking.

Gin stared for a minute before he started to laugh. Kuro stopped chewing for a second to watch the other laugh, red and golden eye curious. Even under the influence of the drug, Kuro could still tell friend from foe. That was good for Gin.

Kuro sighed. Then he went back to chewing on the chains. This would take a while.

Kumo was on the floor, pretending to be a dragon. Kon was giggling as he fought the 'evil dragon' to save the princess, Mai.

Yoru watched them. Shiro was helping Ichigo make breakfast. Grimmjow had gone to get some things from the store. Suddenly Kumo's phone went off.

_I'm in love with the girl I hate  
>She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.<br>I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic, a traitor  
>I'd trade her in a second.<br>She's a backseat driver, a drama provider  
>An instant update of the world.<br>She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter.  
>She's attractive but bitter<em>

Played before Kumo checked the caller ID and dismissed it. "Why does he keep doing that" Kumo growled.

"You don't get calls much…he changed that like a month ago" Yoru replied. "And it totally fits you" Yoru started only to get smacked in the forehead with Kumo's cell phone.

"OWWW…Damn you got good aim for someone who can't see" the peacekeeper pouted.

"Shut up Yoru" Kumo stated.

"Kumo…who was calling?" Ichigo asked, standing into the archway between the living room and the kitchen.

"My father…he has been calling me often to complain about Kuro and how I can't really be gay…he isn't very happy about either of those facts" Kumo replied. Then he heard Kon and Mai giggling on the couch. "Hey, that's cheating" he whined.

"The dragon got distracted…not cheating" Mai giggled.

Kumo pouted.

"Why can't I go?" Shiro pouted.

"Because stealth isn't really the thing you could do" Yoru replied, typing a few things into his computer.

"But Kumo gets to go?" Grimmjow asked from the chair.

"Why are you taking him anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"He has a few helpful talents" Yoru replied.

"Like?" Grimmjow pressed.

"…Kumo can you come here for a second" Yoru called.

The blind Neko came into the room. "Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Yoru picked up a knife from the counter, slitting his wrist. Blood exploded from the wound, oozing out. Yoru held up his arm to show the 3 adults. Kumo wrinkled his nose in disgust. Then he carefully grabbed Yoru's arm and licked the bloody injury.

Yoru showed his arm again. The wound on his wrist healed up, sewing itself together and all evidence of the cut faded in a matter of seconds. "Kumo, unlike most of his kind has healing properties in his tongue and can heal most wounds" Yoru explained.

"You couldn't cut a finger or something…you know I hate the taste of blood…especially yours since it tastes like a dead cow" Kumo snapped.

"Thank you Kumo" Yoru ignored the outburst.

Kumo rolled his eyes and left the room quickly. "Why should that matter?" Grimmjow asked.

"…Torture is the best way to get what you want from someone" Yoru stated.

"Oh…that makes sense" Grimmjow sighed.

"You still didn't give me a good reason why I am not allowed to go" Shiro complained.

"Ichigo and the kids are safer with another god then a demigod who can't even use his abilities yet" Yoru deathpanned.

"True" Shiro nodded slowly.

**The next chapter took a bit to write...if you guys haven't noticed, I am trying to keep a chapter ahead of you guys...though tonight I might end up writing all of chapter 10 and 11...if not tonight, I will finish tomorrow night**

**Oh and the song is called "She's a Lady" by Underground Alma Mater**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9: Lock Picking

Grimmjow, Yoru, and Kumo waited till it was closer to sunset to strike. Kumo had explained to Yoru that the tenebris Deus would be in a meeting at that time and the children would all be hanging out in the living room except for one who would guard the cellar and one who would guard where the twins were held. Kumo was going to go get the twins while Grimmjow and Yoru broke into the cellar and got Kuro and Gin.

Yoru made quick work of picking the lock of the front door. But before he could step into the building, he was stopped. Kumo held his shoulder and pointed up. Yoru noticed the movement of the cameras. Grimmjow smirked. "Easy" he muttered. He may not seem like it, but he and a few of his buddies had a whole stealing company for most of high school. He could easily take out a few cameras.

Kumo snuck down the halls of the building. He listened carefully for the swirl of cameras or the footsteps of someone. Kumo had learned a few things about sneaking around. He had been taught how to deactivate cameras, alarms, tracking devices, you name it. Which is why his father hadn't figured out he was with the Gods. And why Kumo was easily slipping down the near silent halls.

Kumo slowed down. He was nearing the room where the twins were held. He heard a soft breathing in and out. A guard was sleeping on the job. Kumo took a deep breath, gulping softly when he realized it was Ulquiorra. Kumo took a deep breath. Then he walked silently to the door. He carefully stole the key from Ulquiorra's pocket. He opened the door quietly. He could hear the twins asleep, snoring lightly in one of the comfortable bed in the room. The twins held each other close for comfort, both whimpering softly in their sleep.

Kumo walked over to the bed, scooping up the kids in his arms. They nuzzled into him for warmth and comfort which made Kumo blush. "Kumo" a voice stated, making Kumo freeze. He slowly turned back to the door.

"Kumo…what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"…I am done with this…I am not going to do as Father says…he doesn't love me…Kuro does…I want to help him…I want to help his family too" Kumo stated shaky.

Ulquiorra sighed. Kumo heard the male walk towards him. Kumo stood his ground. He was surprised when Ulquiorra hugged him. The black haired male kissed the blind male's forehead. "Then please go and escape…you deserve it" he muttered.

Kumo suddenly gasped, smelling blood coating bandages on Ulquiorra's face. No on Ulquiorra's eyes. "Ulqui" Kumo started.

"It's fine"

"But it's my fault isn't it…he did it because Yoru took me" Kumo demanded to know.

"Yes…he did…but I will live" Ulquiorra replied.

"I'm sorry" Kumo sniffed, tears picking at his eyes.

"Go Kumo…live…love…be happy" Ulquiorra begged.

Kumo nodded and then he left, rushing down the halls. His arms tighten around Ino and Inu.

Ulquiorra listened to the soft footsteps. He slipped down against the wall. He would sit here till morning. Till Father found out what happened. Till he was taken care of.

Grimmjow and Yoru rounded a corner before freezing at the sound of a voice. In front of the cellar door was a girlish boy with short, styled glossy black hair, light purple eyes, and 3 pink diamonds tattooed on his forehead. "Oh my god, he is really dating that slut?" the 5'3 male squeaked. "He is way too good for some loose bitch like her" he continued, strutting around the door with his cell digging into his ear.

"Should we knock him out?" Grimmjow asked.

Yoru stared at the male before shaking his head. "No need" he stated.

Suddenly the heavy metal door behind the ranting male shook slightly with a shuddering bang. "Oh shut up you stupid Neko, I am trying to talk" the girly boy snapped.

His respond was the door being hit again as something from the other side snarled. "I think that was cat for fuck you" a voice snorted.

Another snarl echoed. "Sorry…it means fuck you bitch" the voice chuckled.

The girly boy made a half growling half snorting noise. "No, it's just the stupid idiotic prisoners. It's too bad that the Neko has such a horrible personality, he was really cute" the boy pouted.

Almost immediately the banging on the door grew louder, harder, and more furious. "Oh be quiet" the male sneered. "When's Kensei coming to take over this" he asked.

"Mkay, see you in a few then" the male chirped after listening to the answer. He hung up the phone, smiling slightly.

"Now would be an excellent time for you to grab and restrain the kid while I pick the lock" Yoru stated softly.

Grimmjow nodded, sneaking up behind the obviously happy black haired male. He covered the male's mouth and held his wrists together behind his back. When he tried to kick at Grimmjow, the bluenet kicked back, hard.

Yoru went to the door, kneeling down and gently working the lock of the door. It didn't take long for him to unlock the door. As soon as he opened it, a Neko flew out, crashing into the wall. The orange haired, black eared Neko groaned in pain as he peeled himself off of the wall, rubbing his head with a whine. Yoru ignored the whining Kuro, going into the cellar.

He saw Gin was sitting near the stairs. He noticed the blood around Gin's left leg as well. "It's broken?" he asked.

Gin blinked at the unfamiliar male but nodded. Yoru moved closer, helping Gin to his foot, having the older male lean on him. Kuro raced down into the cellar to help. He carefully walked up the stairs with Gin. Kuro was walking behind them on all fours, just in case Yoru and Gin fell. He was their backup support.

They made it to the top of the stairs safely. The black haired girlish male was freaking out by now, trying to break away from Grimmjow's iron grip. "Hmmm…should we kill the bitch or not?" Yoru wondered.

Kuro growled, stepping towards Grimmjow's prisoner. "Kuro votes to kill him" Gin stated.

"Why does he keep growling and snarling…why doesn't he just talk?" Grimmjow asked, slightly annoyed with the snarling Neko.

"It seems like his mind shut down everything but his basic instincts" Yoru stated.

"He was given some kind of a drug" Gin put in.

Suddenly Kuro turned, growling. 2 figures turned the corner to see the group. One had dark purple hair, purple eyes, and light purple teardrop markings on each of her cheeks. She was dressed in a fluffy plain white dress. The other was a silver haired male with brown eyes; he had a golden piercing on his right eyebrow and 3 more in his right ear. He was dressed in gray sweats and a black wife beater.

**I would run...Kuro's hungry for flesh xD**

**Kuro: What am I? A zombie?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Grimmjow: Can I kill the bitch now?**

**Yoru: Sure...that work for you Sigery?**

**Me: *shrug* Anyway my loyal readers, please review...and any questions?**

**I actually got distracted by something so I only just started to actually write chapter 11 but I already got chapter 11, 12, and some of chapter 13 planned out...so yeah...please review thanks**


	10. Chapter 10: Aw Shit

Kuro walked behind Grimmjow. He was licking the blood off and around his lips. He had already cleaned his hands of the gory mess. He had left the blood corpses to rot in the cellar. Grimmjow and Yoru were half carrying Gin as they left quickly. They kept up a fast walk till they got a few streets down, where they were supposed to meet Kumo and the twins. "MOMMA" two voices called in unison.

Two silver haired toddlers raced out of an alley, towards Gin. Gin wiggled away from Yoru and Grimmjow, kneeling on the ground. He pulled both of his kids into a hug. "Ino, Inu" he purred.

Suddenly they heard Kumo squeak. He was flat on his back with Kuro on top of him, nuzzling him lovingly with a rumbling purr. "What's Kuro doing to auntie Kumo?" Ino asked.

Yoru was laughing. "He really had been downgraded to the basic instincts" he chuckled.

Kumo punched Kuro in the jaw followed with a knee to the stomach. Kuro hissed in pain, letting Kumo escape to hide behind Grimmjow. "And the bitch wins" Yoru laughed.

Kuro growled at Yoru, the red surrounding his golden eyes lightening to a pinkish color. "Oh shut it" Yoru stuck his tongue out at the Neko.

"We should probably get home before Ichigo gets worried" Grimmjow stated.

"Agreed" Yoru nodded.

Gin put his children down who went to Kumo so the blind Neko could carry them. Yoru and Grimmjow helped Gin to his feet again, letting the silver haired male heavily lean on them.

Kumo picked up the twins. Kuro stayed at Kumo's heel, glancing back at Gin and the other every so often.

They arrived home and Ichigo almost instantly pulled Kuro into a tight hug. Kuro blinked, a bit of the drug was still in his system. He hugged his mom back. "H-hey Mo-mom" he managed to speak through the fog in his brain caused by the drug.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo panicked.

"He's got a bit of a drug in his system…don't worry about that" Yoru explained.

"Drug?" Ichigo squeaked.

"If I'm correct it's just simple some catnip B" Yoru replied.

"Catnip B?" Grimmjow asked.

"Catnip B is a lot like the normal Catnip A…but instead of making the 'cat' excited or playful, it makes them more aggressive, angrier, more hateful…but Kuro's body has done well for probably his first attack of the drug" Yoru explained.

"Oh" Ichigo blinked.

Kumo squeaked as he pulled onto the couch where Kuro wrapped around him, purring. "Why am I his target?" Kumo asked.

"In his human mind, you're his boyfriend…in his cat mind, you're his mate…besides the drug is starting to wear off…relax" Yoru rolled his eyes as he sat on the floor between the TV and the couch.

"Also…anyone tell Shiro that Gin's leg was broken?" Yoru asked.

"…No" Grimmjow blinked.

"Shiro will figure it in the morning" Yoru stated. Gin and Shiro's bedroom door slammed. "…or in a few minutes" Yoru sighed.

"Are momma and daddy going to make love?" Ino asked.

"Ummm..." Ichigo didn't know what to tell them, blushing. "Yo cubs, bedtime" Yoru stated, pointing towards their bedroom. Ino and Inu awwed but listened. "Guess we should head to bed as well?" the multi-color haired male stated.

"Yeah" Ichigo nodded with a yawn. He had been tired but refused to go to sleep till his family had returned home safely. Grimmjow took the tired oranget back to their room for a bit of fun to help Ichigo fall asleep a bit faster.

Kuro stayed on the couch with his boyfriend, purring softly to put Kumo to sleep. Yoru went to sleep as well.

The next morning, the drug in Kuro's system had completely disappeared and he was up, cooking breakfast. Yoru was asleep at the table. Kumo was asleep on the couch.

The house phone started to ring. Kuro left the cooking food for a minute, scooping up the phone and clicking talk. "Hello?" he asked.

"Ah Kuro…hello…I need to speak with Ichigo" the other voice replied.

"One second Urahara" Kuro replied. He put the phone down, crossing through the kitchen and living room, creaking Ichigo and Grimmjow's bedroom door open. He quietly walked towards the bed before he leaped onto the bed, landing on the two surprised males. Ichigo squeaked while Grimmjow hissed a bit. Ichigo blushed when he saw his son sitting on top of their sheet. "Urahara wants to talk to you mom" Kuro stated with a grin.

"Ummm okay Kuro…" Ichigo replied.

"I will leave you to dress" Kuro teased before getting up and leaving the room. The oranget Neko woke up Gin and Shiro in a similar way and woke each of the kids with tickles. Then he returned to the kitchen to finish cooking. Ichigo came in a few minutes later, picking up the phone from the counter.

Grimmjow, Shiro, Gin, and the kids came in a bit later, all sitting at the table. Yoru had left the table and returned with Taiyou. Ichigo looked slightly worried as he continued to quietly converse. "It's about a family gathering" Kuro stated.

"We had one last year" Grimmjow started.

"That was a family reunion…family gatherings are much more strict and less fun" Kuro replied.

"I have never been to one of those" Kon pouted.

"I think the last one was…16 years ago? When grandmom died?" Kuro asked.

"A bit more than that..it was about 17 years ago" Shiro replied.

"Oh yeah…cuz the girls are turning 16 this year" Kuro nodded.

Ichigo hung up with Urahara. "He's gonna pick us up in an hour or so…" Ichigo stated.

"M-kay" Kuro nodded as he started to serve everyone. The oranget neko went and woke up Kumo who was still asleep on the couch.

Everyone was eating and talking. The atmosphere was calm, peaceful, joyful. Kumo was the only one not really eating or talking.

Kumo suddenly rushed to the bathroom, sounds of throwing up could be heard.

"Your food's not that bad" Shiro snorted.

"I don't think it's the food" Ichigo blinked. "He might be sick" he added.

"Aw shit" Kuro muttered.

**What's wrong with Kumo? Any guesses?**

**Yoru: *raises his hand***

**Besides Yoru...Anyway I am having a stupid writer's block...so I haven't been able to write ANYTHING but this story (working on chapter 13 for this one right now) though I'm starting to wear down a bit on this story too, chapter 13 is hard to write at the moment**

**But I will try to update something else...please be patient with me**

**And please review thanks ^^**

**Oh and on a completely different note, me and IS got over our rough spot on _Cereal_ and we are writing a sequel to _Picture Perfect_**


	11. Chapter 11: Ryoka

After Kumo finished beating the living shit out of Kuro and the Nekos chasing each other the apartment, Urahara finally came to pick them up.

Kumo had decided to sit in the front of the bus and demanded that Kuro sit in the back. Kuro did as he was told _after_ Kumo tried to strangle him for refusing. Yoru sat in the back with Kuro so he wasn't too lonely, though the Neko was pouting as he stared at his lover with sad eyes.

They drove for a while, finally getting to the place where the family gathering was going to be held. They got out of the bus Urahara drove them in. Kumo had at some point on the drive, forgiven Kuro was now being nuzzled by an over affectionate Kuro in front of the bus.

"Kuro, c'mon" Yoru sighed, pulling the Nekos along. The whole family walked in a cluster. Ichigo was walking in the front of the cluster with Grimmjow at his side and Taiyou in his arms. Mai and Kon walked right behind them. Shiro, Gin and the twins followed close behind. Shinji was waddling next to Urahara; he was about 8 months pregnant and was very snappish. Kuro, Kumo, and Yoru were in the back.

They approached the door to the building. "Wait…I am required to check you all over" a voice stated.

"Why" Yoru asked, icy blue eyes drilling into the man that stood in front of the door.

"Uh, it's the ru-…nevermind, you guys can just go in" the man suddenly changed his mind.

The group entered the building and Ichigo looked over at Yoru. "…What did you do" he growled.

Yoru's shoulders dropped and his eyes downcasted. "They would have hurt anyone with Tenebris Deus blood…I don't find that fair" Yoru stated.

"What did you do though" Shiro asked.

"I influenced him" Yoru stated bluntly as the group continued to drift and sat down at a table.

"You what?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yoru has the ability to read the mind and then leave thoughts to influence someone's thinking…he's a bit more than an average Peacekeeper for sure and for that he is shunned away from living with his kind" Kuro stated as he sat down with Kumo on his lap.

"Oh…I'm sorry Yoru" Ichigo stated.

"Don't be…if anything, the only people who should be sorry are me for wanting to further my powers…and my parents for living me in an insane asylum" Yoru replied with a shrug.

"You were raised in a what?" Ichigo gawked.

"Both my parents were psychos…I was raised in an insane asylum" the child blinked.

"Interesting childhoods always lead to interesting characters" Kuro chuckled.

"Shut up, just cuz you were raised normally doesn't make you any less weird" Yoru snapped.

"Didn't say that" Kuro snorted.

Yoru scowled, looking down at his phone. He appeared to be typing something. "Who you texting?" Kuro asked, dropping the previous subject about Yoru's past.

"Niji…he promised he would come…he just needed to get someone to watch the club" Yoru replied.

_A loud, angry roar echoed through the door. Things went crashing to the floors. The dark redish brown haired male roared again, throwing stuff to the ground with loud bangs and explodes of glass and clay. Hiding in the shadows behind the closed door was a small black haired male. He watched the pissed off man march around the room angrily. Then the boy pushed the door open and entered. "Daddy" he called._

_The furious man turned to the small child, the anger melting away a bit. "What is it Ulquiorra" the man sighed._

"_Are you okay daddy?" Ulquiorra asked, stepping forward. The child squeaked after stepping on some glass. The older male almost instantly stepped to his child and picked him up. Ulquiorra was dumped on the large bed in one of the corners. His feet were examined, cleaned, and wrapped._

"_Daddy…do you miss mommy?" Ulquiorra asked, staring at his father with large green eyes._

"…_Yes…I do very much" the older male sighed as he sat down on the bed. Ulquiorra crawled onto his lap._

"_I miss mommy too…but at least you have me and nii-san…mommy had to go to heaven alone" Ulquiorra stated._

"_I guess" the dark red haired male sighed as he stroked the child's silky black hair._

"_Daddy…why were you breaking stuff?" Ulquiorra asked._

"_It's nothing Ulquiorra" the older suddenly replied as he stood up, setting Ulquiorra on the bed._

"_O-okay daddy" the child blinked._

The tenebris Deus opened his eyes, blinking. Ulquiorra. Why would he have a dream about his son? Especially after what just happened. The dark redish brown haired male then became aware of someone snuggled up to him. The person curled up with him had long, slightly wavy bright orange hair. Some of it hung over his flawless, clear sunkissed skin. "Ryoka" the older male stated.

Brown eyes blinked open, looking up at the tenebris Deus. "Morning" the oranget chirped, letting go of the other male and sitting up.

"Ryoka…why are you here"

"In your bed? Cuz I was lonely" the oranget named Ryoka pouted. "I get lonely stuck in that room" the younger crossed his arms.

"And what are you supposed to be doing" the older growled.

"Getting ready for my mission…I know" Ryoka sighed.

"Go do that Ryoka…now" the tenebris Deus growled.

"Okay…bye, love ya…see you soon" the oranget chirped, leaning over and kissing the dark redish brown haired male's cheek. Then the brown eyed, orange haired male got up from the bed and let the room. The tenebris Deus sighed, noticing 2 stuffed animals left in his bed. A black bat with large green eyes and a white cat with closed eyes. Those were Ryoka's favorite 'toys'. The male sighed, leaving the toys in the bed and getting up.

* * *

><p>Everyone was talking. 'Butterfly' had shown up, though Aizen was angry at the nickname given to him by Kuro. Yoru, Kumo, and all the kids found this name hilarious. Even Ichigo chuckled at it.<p>

Kumo and Kuro were at the moment on the ground, playing with the kids. The actually gathering wasn't supposed to start till later today and the mood was thankfully peaceful and light. The twins were having fun being the evil King and Queen with their loyal 'dragon', Kumo. Mai and Kon were the good King and Queen with their loyal 'dragon', Kuro. The 4 kids found it funny to watch Kuro and Kumo play wrestle on the ground. Especially since the two were closely matched for battling though Kuro loved to jump on Kumo and just nuzzle him or lick him.

Abruptly Kuro sat up, ears sticking straight up and twitching. His eyes were slightly wider than normal and his pupils were dilated. Then he started to laughed, taking everyone by surprise. "Ichigo…Shiro…both of you should duck now" he stated, trying to contain his laughter.

The albino and the oranget listened, ducking just as a black and white blur flew over them. "Ow…so mean to daddy" a voice whined from the wall where a black haired man was plastered to it from trying to tackle Ichigo and Shiro. Kuro just laughed harder.

**Who just tried to tackle Ichigo and Shiro?**

**Who is Ryoka? Seriously figure out who Ryoka is cuz I want to know if my hint is enough to figure it out now**

**On another note, I will be updating this weekly (for now)**

**Anyway please review ^^**


	12. Chapter 12: Silver Tabby Strikes

"Hey grandpa… the girls with you?" Kuro asked.

The black haired male pulled himself off of the wall and blinked at Kuro. "Oh Kuro, you look so much older!" he stated.

"Yeah that happens when you don't visit for like 10 years… so are the girls with you?" Kuro repeated.

"DAD!"a voice called. 2 girls, probably about fifteen or sixteen years old, one with honey brown eyes and chocolate brown hair, while the other had black hair and charcoal colored eyes. "Please stop running off like that, we might lose you." the brown haired girl pouted.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Mom, it's requirement for any and all gods to come to family gatherings." Kuro put in.

"My beautiful boys!" the black haired god cooed, pulling Ichigo and Shiro into a hug. Shiro was quick to knee his father and pull Ichigo a good few yards away from the man. "Shut up, goat-face." he growled.

Karin laughed. "Go Shi-nii!" she cheered.

"Karin, don't encourage him!" Ichigo snapped.

"Shiro, Karin, be nice to dad." Yuzu scolded.

"He's an idiot though!" Shiro pouted like a child while Ichigo snuck over to sit with Grimmjow.

"And that's where you got it from." Ichigo replied.

"Ummm…can I ask what's going on… I don't follow." Gin stated.

"This is our father, Isshin… and these are our half sisters Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo introduced.

"I never met them..." Kon pouted.

"They stopped visiting about a year before you were adopted… that was the year we met Shinji I believe." Kuro replied.

"HEY!"Shinji pouted. "Come over here so I can beat the shit out of you Kuro!" he snarled.

"Sorry…that's only something Kumo's allowed to do." Kuro laughed.

"Oh yeah… dad, Yuzu, Karin… this is my husband Grimmjow and our kids Mai and Taiyou… that's Shiro's husband, Gin and their kids Ino and Inu… and this is Kon." Ichigo added.

Isshin nodded slightly, looking a bit surprised. "I hope this marriage is going better than any of those other relationships you had not with your brother." Isshin stated.

"Can we NOT go into my past relationships… okay?" Ichigo growled.

"That's fine my beautiful, darling son!" Isshin suddenly went childish again.

"…idiot."Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo, be nice to your father." Kisuke scolded.

"What uncle Kisuke said." Yuzu repeated.

"Aww, your no fun Kisuke." Karin pouted.

"Is he supposed to fun? He's the god of wisdom." Kuro chuckled.

"Sorry we're late!" a voice called. Renji raced over to the group, Aki and Uki following quickly. Byakuya and another black haired male followed, though a bit more slowly. No one seemed to notice the small silver tabby following the vampire family.

"Hey Renji, Byakuya… Aki, Uki." Ichigo greeted.

"Yo."Kuro waved. Everyone murmured greetings to the family.

"Renji…it's nice to see you again." Isshin smiled.

"Oh hey Isshin… didn't know you would show up." Renji snorted.

"It's required that I come." Isshin replied.

"And you are?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Isshin Kurosaki." the black haired god replied.

"He's Shiro and my father." Ichigo added.

Byakuya nodded. "Is your mother here as well?" Byakuya asked politely.

Ichigo looked down. "No…she died about 17 years ago..." Ichigo replied softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ichigo." Byakuya started.

"It's fine!" Ichigo retorted quickly.

"Who's the other with you guys?" Shiro asked, pointing to the black haired man behind Byakuya, changing the subject from his and Ichigo's mother.

Byakuya and Renji both glanced at their companion. "He never gave us a name."Byakuya stated.

"We found him in an alley bleeding to death and he spoke enough to get Byakuya to take pity on him and turn him." Renji added. "His turning was surprisingly quick and seemingly painless." the red head added.

"…Ulquiorra?"Grimmjow asked, still sitting next to Ichigo.

The black haired newly turned vampire's head jerked up. Wide green eyes stared at Grimmjow before sliding to Gin near Shiro. "Grimmjow…Gin."he stated softly, his voice half cracking.

"You know him?" Ichigo asked.

"He was with Grimmjow, Gin, and the others when we meet them at that club." Shiro put in.

"We did?" Ichigo blinked.

"Shiro…he was heavily under the influence of alcohol and whatever drug Urahara made up for him." Gin stated.

"Oh…yeah"Shiro chuckled. "I forgot about that part." Shiro replied.

"Idiot..."Ichigo rolled his eyes, snuggling up to Grimmjow's side.

"Be nice to daddy!" Inu scolded the oranget.

"Yeah be nice to him!" Ino echoed.

"But Uncle is one sometimes!" Mai giggled. Kon smirked and nodded. Shiro pouted through this.

Kumo was sitting next to Kuro but he was staring at the green eyed vampire. Ulquiorra looked healthier again. Both of his eyes had healed and there was no sign of the previous damage. That made Kumo smile slightly, his guilt melted away.

Ichigo walked down the hall. The meeting was going to be starting in a little bit, probably in 10 minutes or so. Yoruichi was asleep in her room and Ichigo had offered to go get her. He didn't notice the silver tabby padding after him.

A small smile on the tabby's face as it changed. Soon a male with long, slight waved orange hair and brown eyes was following Ichigo. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a pink shirt, and a dark jean jacket. His feet were bare. Attached to the belt loop of his jeans were two plushies, one was a black haired male with pale skin and large green eyes while the other was a pale Neko with fluffy white hair and sky blue colored attachments.

The tabby turned man moved quickly and quietly behind Ichigo. Something was slipped out of a pocket by the smirking male. A hand came to cover Ichigo's mouth, silencing any noises made by the surprised male. A needle dug in Ichigo's neck and the young god screamed against the hand. "Shhhhh…shush baby brother," a silky, soft, warm voice whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo's body grew heavy, his eyes having trouble staying open. "I promise you will not be harmed brother…just let go and sleep." the voice continued.

Ichigo then went limp. The other, older oranget smiled softly, purring.

**CLIFFY**

**Ryoka: Can me and Ichigo play dress-up now...I wanna make him a kitty**

**Me: Worst villian EVER**

**Ryoka: *sticks tongues* Screw you Mistress Yaoi**

**Me: I like that nickname xD Anyway, yayz for this chapter just edited by my Beta who is now double my Beta**

**Kuro: She was your submissive and now she's your editor too...how fun for Via-chan**

**Me: *glares at Kuro who isn't being serious***

**Grimmjow: Please review...there I said it NOW GIVE ICHIGO BACK TO ME**

**Me: Maybe later**

**Grimmjow: *fuming***

**Me: Review people and not only will Grimmjow get Ichigo back but I will write ya some smex and throw in some fun twists to the story =D**


	13. Chapter 13: Something's Wrong

Yoruichi and Ichigo were almost late to the meeting. Ichigo went and near Grimmjow. The bluenet almost immediately pulled the oranget onto his lap. Ichigo leaned back against his husband with a soft smile.

Yamamoto started talking. He was explaining the threat and more or less saying what Yoru had told Ichigo's family earlier that week.

About halfway through the door opened loudly and everyone stopped and quieted down. A male with rainbow colored hair and red eyes came in. He was dressed in dark, tight jeans that had bright colored ribbons tied to it and around the legs, and a bright pink tank top that he was covering with a black jacket. "Sorry I'm late" he stated.

"And you are?" Aizen interrupted.

"I'm Niji" the rainbow haired male replied.

"Niji…you couldn't change before you came?" Kuro snorted from his seat.

"No, I couldn't…my dad called me and asked me to come" Niji stated.

"You are late" Yamamoto stated.

"Sorry, the person who normally watches my club is here too so I had to make a few calls" the brightly colored male sighed.

"This kid is your kid?" Aizen asked, gawking at Yamamoto.

"We don't really look alike…I know that…or act like for that matter… but we are related" Niji replied as he went and sat down. "Now please continue…Kuro or Yoru can fill me in on the rest later" he added.

Yamamoto sighed and started to continue again.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were in the bathroom. Grimmjow was sitting in the bathtub, Ichigo in his lap. The bluenet's fingers were running through the other's wet orange locks. Ichigo turned his head, hair wetly plastered to his face. Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face, pressing their lips together. Ichigo groaned softly, turning over so he was straggling the bluenet's lap.

Grimmjow deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo groaned again softly, gently rubbing their growing erections together. The demigod dropped his hands from Ichigo's hair to the waist. Ichigo threaded his fingers into the messy blue locks so the two wouldn't break away.

Grimmjow flipped them so Ichigo was against the back of the tub, never breaking the kiss they were still passionately sharing.

Grimmjow broke the kiss, staring at Ichigo whose eyes were half lidded and he had a goofy smile on his face. Ichigo raised a hand, cupping Grimmjow's cheek. "Grimm" he purred. Before Grimmjow could respond, the pair were already kissing again. Ichigo opened his mouth, beckoning the wet muscle with his own tongue.

The oranget rolled his hips, grinding against Grimmjow. The warm water in the tub was splashing around the tub. Suddenly Grimmjow broke the kiss again and attacked Ichigo's neck, biting, sucking, nipping, licking, everything. Moans and groans filled the room.

"Grimm" Ichigo moaned throatly. A rumbling purr from the demigod sounded as Grimmjow shifted Ichigo up a bit out of the water. A hot mouth engulfed Ichigo's rock hard erection. Ichigo groaned as the warmth licked and suck at him. His breath hitched by Grimmjow dipped his tongue into the slit, finding some precum to lap at. Ichigo threw his head back, moaning loudly. His fingers dug roughly into Grimmjow's hair and skull.

Grimmjow continued to suck and lick till Ichigo came. Grimmjow drank and swallowed with a smirk.

Ichigo was bright red. The oranget was about to move away when Grimmjow locked their lips again. With a simple grope of the naked ass, Grimmjow's wet muscle was back to assaulting the other's mouth and Ichigo was stuck on repeat with moan after moan.

After Grimmjow was sure Ichigo was back over the spell of lust, he unlatched his lips from the oranget's. He turned the other around and bent him over the bathtub rim, pumping Ichigo back to full hardness. Then he attacked Ichigo's neck and shoulders again with nips, licks, sucks, and bites, purring at the noises that Ichigo made in his half fogged brain.

Unexpectedly Grimmjow pushed 2 fingers into Ichigo's puckered hole, making the other squeak in surprise. Grimmjow scissored his fingers, making Ichigo start right back up with those sweet, loud noises he wanted. Ichigo's hands curled into fists, the nail biting in his palms and leaving crescent shaped markings. A 3rd finger was quickly added to the mix happening in his ass. Grimmjow continued his marking at Ichigo's neck even as he prepped the oranget.

The bluenet removed his fingers, quickly positioning and pushing into the other's entrance. A long, throaty moan echoed out of the oranget's mouth as Grimmjow started up a fast, rough, but loving pace. He was striking the oranget's prostate with almost every strike. Ichigo kept moaning and groaning despite his efforts to block them out with his hands. Finally, with the constant abuse of his prostate and the continuing pump of his attachment, the oranget exploded, his cum infecting the water. Grimmjow purred, thrusting a few more times before coming straight into the abused pleasure button that made Ichigo scream his lover's name.

Ichigo panted as he leaned over the bathtub rim. "…I'm not bathing in this water" the oranget stated.

Grimmjow chuckled. "I will empty it and maybe we can have a clean shower instead" the bluenet purred.

The oranget sighed; not letting Grimmjow see a flash of what could have been embarrassment or possibly guilt. "Yeah" he nodded.

Kuro was sitting on a couch in the room he got for their stay with Kon and Kumo. Yoru was half asleep in the armchair to the side. Taiyou and Mai were already asleep in their beds. Grimmjow and Ichigo were in the shower. Gin, Shiro, and the twins had a separate room, but were all probably asleep by now. "Bedtime Kon" Kuro stated, turning off the TV.

The orange haired boy frowned, pouting at his brother. "Awww why?" he pouted.

"Cuz I said…now bed" Kuro replied.

"…Momma seems off" Kon stated before he slipped off the couch and went to his room to sleep.

Kuro blinked. "What's he talking about?" Kumo asked.

"No idea" Kuro shook his head. "Yo Yoru…come on, we told the others we would met them in a few" Kuro snorted, going to shake the half asleep male.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" Yoru yawned before Kuro touched him.

Kisuke was looking over the statistics on his computer screen. "Ichigo's energy is a bit off" he muttered himself, reviewing them. A hand came down, smacking Kisuke hard. The blonde's head dropped against the keyboard and he fell to the floor. Gloved fingers ran over the keyboard, typing a few things. The statistics were deleted. "Sorry Blondie" a voice snorted and then a shaded figure turned, walking out of the room.

**HAPPY GRIMMICHI DAY**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter...sorry it took so long to post ^^;**

**Shiro: I am sensing something is off**

**Ichigo/Ryoka: first 2 people to figure out what 'mistake' made in this chapter is will get a prize *grins***

**Grimmjow: what the hell?**

**Ichigo/Ryoka: We have been hanging out the past few weeks...don't question us**

**Grimmjow: That is very creepy**

**Me: Please review...hopefully I will get around to posting something actually for GrimmIchi day ^^;**


	14. Chapter 14: Brothers for Life

**Ryoka: Why does someone think I knocked Ichigo up *sniffs*...I haven't ever slept with him *starts to cry***

**Me: Yet...**

**Ryoka: ...What?**

**Me: Via suggested incest between you, Shiro, and Ichigo...so that may be coming up at some point**

**Ryoka:... *crying harder* NO I'M GOING TO REALLY GET ICHIGO PREGNANT AND THEN DADDY WILL BE MAD AND GRIMMJOW WILL KILL ME *blabbering on and on***

**Me: Crap...well enjoy the chapter while I try to calm Ryoka down ^^;**

Ichigo jolted up. He looked around the room he was in. There were 2 beds; he was in one of them. The bed he was in had light blue sheets, a slightly darker blue comforter, and 3 or 4 fluffy white pillows. The other bed had dark bluish purple sheets, a black comforter, and light yellow pillows, including one light yellow pillow that had a black cover that could be slid back or forth to reflect the different phases of the moon.

The walls were painted different colors, one was light blue, another was bubblegum pink, a 3rd was forest green, and the last was sun colored with a mixture of yellow, orange, and red. The carpet was white like snow.

There was a bunch of storage containers filled with different supplies, mostly fabrics, threads, needles, buttons, etc. There were also a bunch of mannequins, all at least partially dressed.

On the light blue wall was some shelves, filled with hand-made plushies. There were a bunch of different characters from animes, TV shows, books, etc. Then there was also a shelf with 6 plushies. There was a dark redish brown haired male with light green eyes sitting next to 3 women; one had long wavy orange hair and brown eyes, the next was pale with short black hair and large green eyes, and the last was a pale, white haired neko with sky blue ears and a tail. Then there were two plushies that looked like Ulquiorra and Kumo.

On another wall, the forest green one was a small gallery of pictures. A lot of them were of an orange haired child with chocolate colored eyes. In one he was in a pink dress and was hugging a dark redish brown haired male similar to the plushie one. There was another where the child was holding what looked like a baby Ulquiorra proudly as if he had been the one who delivered it.

Ichigo blinked, sliding out of the bed. Something fell at his feet. It was a plushie with light blue messy hair, piercing blue eyes that had teal markings on the corners. The plushie was dressed in a loose red plaid shirt and black jeans with no shoes. Ichigo picked it up, feeling the detailed chest. Ichigo was a bit surprised, someone had made an excellently made, detailed plushie of his husband, Grimmjow.

Ichigo hugged the plushie of his love close to his chest as he started to explore the room. He noticed a half done plushie near a table with a sewing machine on top of it. It had short, spiky orange hair but no face or clothes yet. Near the sewing machine was a couch with a TV in front of it.

Ichigo wandered over to the pictures. He blinked. One of the pictures was of the orange haired child and an orange haired woman. He knew the woman. She was his mother. Why was his mother in pictures with this kid?

Ichigo froze when he heard the door open. A male with long, slightly wavy orange hair pulled into a high ponytail came in. He was dressed in bright purple jeans and a black tank top with the words "Licensed bitch" in light pink writing. "…Your awake" the other stated.

Ichigo's mouth felt dry as he stared at the other. "I'm Ryoka…Ichigo right?" the other asked with a warm smile. Ichigo turned away, hugging his plushie closer for comfort. "I see you like the Grimmjow I made for you" Ryoka stated as he crossed the room towards the scared god.

"Uhh…yeah" Ichigo nodded. Ryoka was now behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned towards him. Ryoka smiled softly. "You seem nervous…I am not going to hurt you" the older oranget stated.

"Where am I and why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you're in my room, daddy didn't want to keep you in the smelly cellar where there are dead bodies and this was the only room available…this happens to be in the tenebris Deus headquarters place…and you are here because daddy asked me to bring you here…probably to stir up some trouble for the gods as well as start a strive to win this war" Ryoka explained.

Ichigo blinked. He hadn't expected that much from the enemy. Ichigo looked at the picture of his mother and the unfamiliar orange haired child. "Who are those people?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the picture though he had a pretty good idea already.

"That's my mother and I…you should know the woman since she's your mother as well" Ryoka stated.

Ichigo blinked. He had expected a more roundabout answer. "Yeah" he nodded.

"We are brothers…I'm your older half brother…you're my younger half brother…Shiro's a bit older than you? He would be the middle child" Ryoka grinned as he gently pulled Ichigo to the couch.

Ichigo noticed his outfit. He was in an oversized light red button up dress shirt and a pair of light blue boxers. He hugged his plushie even closer to himself. "You okay Ichigo?" Ryoka asked.

Ichigo didn't answer. "Ichigo?" Ryoka repeated, trying to get Ichigo's attention and failing. "Ummm…Uhh…Ichigo, I slept with Grimmjow" Ryoka tried.

"YOU WHAT?" Ichigo screeched.

"Now that I got your attention" Ryoka started.

"Oh…good you didn't sleep with him" Ichigo breathed out.

"Oh no, I did…wasn't trying to…but yeah I did sleep with him" Ryoka explained.

Ichigo lunged at the older male. Ryoka squeaked, dodging. Ichigo turned and tried to grab Ryoka to drag him down to murder him. But Ryoka was gone, a black raven flapping in the air. The raven settled on the light hanging from the ceiling. The black bird looked scared, shaking slightly.

"Ichigo's gone" Shiro panicked.

"He was here last night…where could he have gone?" Kuro asked.

"Maybe he was taken…probably by the same person who knocked out Urahara" Kumo suggested.

"Maybe he went for a walk or something" Shiro hoped.

"Do you really believe that?" Kuro asked.

"No…but I would like it to be true" Shiro huffed.

"I am going to assume that the tenebris Deus have him…not that he's going for a walk" Kuro stated.

"I still don't get WHY they would take him" Grimmjow growled.

"He's the heart…a common thing that the gods wants to protect" Yoru stated. "I already told you that" the multicolor haired male sighed.

**Ryoka: *still a raven...on my shoulder, trying to hide from Ichigo***

**Me: Seriously...did everyone forgot Ryoka was a shapeshifter or something? I mean some of these theorey are a bit crazy, do you really think I work like that?**

**Ichigo: YES**

**Me: I normally give hints...this was probably the biggest hint like EVER, I straight out told ya**

**Grimmjow: *banging his head on the wall***

**Shiro: I think he heard that he slept with Ryoka**

**Me: Probably.**

**Anyway please review xD**


	15. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	16. Chapter 15: A Trade of Fate

Ichigo had been with Ryoka for about 3 or so days. The younger oranget had eventually forgiven his half brother. Ryoka had explained the situation plus Ichigo kind of needed him to not get killed or anything like that. And Ichigo already had a chance to take his aggression out, as seen by the burn marks on Ryoka's arms, back, chest, and forehead.

It was early in the morning. Ichigo was still asleep in his bed. Ryoka was up, sewing at his table. A knock at the door nearly got a needle through the Ichigo plushie's eye. Ryoka carefully put down his orange haired plushie and went to the door. He smiled softly when he saw his father at the door. He slipped out of his room and into the hallway with his father. "Hi daddy~" he chirped, giving his father a quick hug.

"Hello Ryoka…how is our prisoner" Father asked as Ryoka stepped back from the hug. Ryoka stared at his father with his stupid smile, like he hadn't heard his father speak. Father's light green eye twitched. "How is our guest?" he corrected.

"Ichigo? Oh he's fine, doing well…he's eating and being very nice and helpful" Ryoka chirped.

Father nodded. "Good" he stated. Ryoka continued to smile. "Ryoka…may I borrow one of your ravens" the older male asked.

"Oh sure…need to send a message?" Ryoka asked.

"Yes" Father replied.

"Let's go get one" Ryoka chirped.

Father nodded, staying where he was for a moment while the oranget skipped ahead of him. The tenebris Deus turned, softly opening the door. He glided his eyes over the room till he saw the bump in the sky like bed where Ichigo laid asleep. Ichigo was snoring softly, cuddled up close with the blankets and his Grimmjow Plushie. Father smirked before closing the door silently and turning to follow his happy son down the hall to the Raven Nest.

Everyone had been called down to the 'meeting room'. A small glossy, black raven was perched on a table. It had a note in its talon and a light pink collar around its neck. It cawed loudly as it flapped its wings and flew to Grimmjow. It dropped the note in his hand, giving him a happy almost purr. Then the bird flew up to hide in the shadows of the room.

Grimmjow blinked before opening the note. He started to read it

_Hello gods, demigods, Nekos, vampires, and whatever other creatures around in that reunion house._

_I have a deal for you. Be sure to read all the way through this letter. Anyway, my deal is a trade. I will give your fire god, Ichigo back if you return my 2 children. I will give you till noon tomorrow to give me an answer. The raven will wait for a respond. If you fail to respond before noon, say no, or don't respond at all, then I will kill Ichigo. So please do think carefully. And if you do agree, return MY children, I don't care for any of the other children._

_-Father_

Grimmjow read it again before letting Shiro take it. Shiro read it as well before he handed it off to Yamamoto. The old god read it and then summarized it.

"Obviously we should do the deal and get Ichigo back" Isshin stated.

"We can't do that unless we know who the children are…and we don't know how Father treats them? What if they end up getting killed and they are perfectly innocent?" Kuro stated.

Grimmjow immediately knew at least one of the said children was either Kumo or Yoru if Kuro was trying to protect them. "What about Ichigo though?" the bluenet asked.

"We should save mommy" Mai nodded.

"Why can't we just go rescue Ichigo…like Grimmjow, Yoru, and Kumo saved me, Ino, Gin, and Kuro" Inu asked.

"We don't know where we are going" Kuro stated.

"Then we should agree with the deal and save Ichigo" Inu replied, Ino nodding in agreement.

"What if we don't have the children the guys asking for? And he knows it so he's just making fun of us?" Shiro asked.

"Then he would be an asshole" Yoruichi stated.

"I think he's asshole even if he's not making fun of us" Kuro rolled his eyes.

"Agreed" Gin chirped.

"We should probably figure out who the children are before we continue our discussion" Urahara stated carefully.

"You people happen to be discussing Ulquiorra and I's fates." Kumo stated, almost not caringly from Kuro's lap.

Silence followed the comment. "Kuro, did you know he was an tenebris Deus?" Urahara asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"For about a month" Kuro replied.

"Kuro! Why would you continue to date him after knowing, and why would you bring him HERE" Aizen snarled.

"Because his father's an ass and he is not a threat to us" Kuro replied.

"You talk like you know the guy" Aizen stated.

"Well I did sit in his cellar for a few days" Kuro started. "And got the shit beaten out of me by him" he added.

"Yes, Kumo is a child of a tenebris Deus…so is Gin and he is fine…Kumo is probably just as hopeful to take Father down as we are, if not more" Grimmjow snapped, silencing any further argument on the topic. Kuro sent Grimmjow an appreciative look.

* * *

><p>After a long discussion, they decided they would make the trade. Ulquiorra just nodded and agreed to their decision. Kumo just ignored them, saying it didn't matter to him.<p>

Kumo and Ulquiorra would be traded over to Father in exchange for Ichigo tomorrow morning. The raven had been sent back with their reply.

The next morning, just outside their temporary home was a man with dark red hair and narrowed light lime green eyes. Next to him was Ichigo with his head down casted, lips pursed together and eyes wet with tears. Small, black shadows swirled at their feet. The man with dark red hair had his arms crossed as he looked at the small group of Gods, demigods, and a mixture of other races.

**This seems like a good stopping point xD**

**Sorry I didn't update this for a while ^^; Got sidetracked and stuff... I have 1 1/2 chapters written so far and the plan for the rest**

**I don't have any questions to ask without revealing stuff so... simply review please, thanks ^^**


End file.
